Display apparatuses have numerous advantages, such as a thin body, power saving, no radiation, etc., and are widely used. Most display apparatuses in the current market are backlit display apparatuses, each including a display panel and a backlight module. Operating principle of the display panel is that liquid crystals are positioned between two substrates paralleled each other, and a driving voltage is applied to two substrates to control orientation of the liquid crystals, further reflecting light of the backlight module and generating images.
The thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) apparatuses currently maintain a leading status in the display field because of low power consumption, excellent picture quality, and high production yield, and other properties. Similarly, the TFT-LCD apparatus includes a display panel and a backlight module. The display panel includes a color filter (CF) substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, and transparent electrodes on relative inner sides of the above substrates. A layer of liquid crystals (LC) is positioned between the two substrates. The display panel changes the polarized state of light by controlling direction of the liquid crystals through an electric field, for penetration and obstruction of a light path via a polarized plate to display.
In a current display panel industry, a protective layer is formed by Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) before manufacturing a color filter layer, further protecting finished structure on the display panel to make steps for manufacturing the display panel complicated, and further increase manufacturing cost of the display panel.